


Camping

by sonofthanatos



Category: South Park
Genre: Facebook, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nudity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Craig and those guys go camping!





	Camping

Craig nodded with satisfaction. The sleeping bags were joined together so he and Tweek could sleep in the same bag, the foam mattress was laid out perfectly and was in a comfortable position, and their overnight bags were neatly set side by side against the side of the tent. He stepped out, Tweek following close behind him, and looked around. Clyde had his tent set up but one glance inside showed that he had dumped his clothes all over the place already. Jimmy and Token had their tents set up and properly organized as always.  
  
It was a beautiful warm weekend in July, and they had decided to go camping for a weekend after Jimmy had managed to get his hands on some alcohol. They had already set up a cooler with ice and put in the beer; the liquor was sitting on the table and they had soft drinks and juice nearby to mix with it. It was the perfect way to spend the summer; they were only going to be 18 and going into their last year of high school once. Jimmy was already mixing a few drinks and handing them out; normally he didn't even tell people what they were drinking, but out of deference to Tweek's anxiety he handed him a clear cup and explained exactly what it was. Craig sipped his curiously and nodded in approval.  
  
Clyde drained his without stopping. "We should go swimming!"  
  
"Go for it." Token gestured towards the lake. Clyde disappeared, then returned in his bathing suit.  
  
"Anybody else going in?" The others shook their heads. A wicked grin appeared on Clyde's face. "Tweek, do you have your phone on you?"  
  
"No, I left it in the tent. What's up?"  
  
"What about your watch?"  
  
"No...wait, GAH! DON'T YOU DARE!"  
  
Lunging forward, Clyde hoisted Tweek over his shoulder and bolted for the lake, Craig in hot pursuit. Clyde wasn't the quarterback for nothing though, and easily avoided Craig while carrying a squirming, giggling Tweek over his shoulder. Clyde hit the dock running, shot to the end, and jumped into the lake, bringing Tweek with him.  
  
Craig barrelled down to the lake, the others in hot pursuit as Clyde surfaced. He waved eagerly. "Come on in, the water's great!"  
  
"Where's Tweek?" Craig asked frantically. Not waiting for an answer, he dropped to his knees on the dock and stared desperately into the water. "TWEEEEK!"  
  
A blonde head burst out of the water right by the dock. Arms grabbed Craig, and he was suddenly soaking wet and underwater. He surfaced and stared in shock at the two laughing faces next to him.  
  
"We got you!" Tweek giggled madly.  
  
"We planned this before we left!" Clyde announced happily.  
  
Craig stared in disbelief at the two of them, then looked up. Token and Jimmy were holding each other, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Were you two in on this?"  
  
"We weren't, I swear!" Token choked out through his laughter.  
  
Tweek swam up to Craig; he was smiling nervously, but there was a rising panic in his eyes. "Are you angry at me?"  
  
Craig instinctively shifted from confused and annoyed to concerned boyfriend. "Of course not, it was funny. Besides, I blame Clyde anyways; he's a bad influence on you."  
  
Clyde scoffed and splashed him with water.  
  
  
  
The night was warm and pleasant. Tweek and Craig had dried off by the fire while Clyde had changed back into his clothes. They had all had a few more drinks, and while not quite drunk they were all feeling really good.  
  
"We should play truth or dare!" Clyde exclaimed. The others roll their eyes.  
  
"We h-h-hav...we haven't played that in years." Jimmy pointed out.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Craig shook his head fondly. "Are you up for it?" He asked Tweek. The blonde hesitated, but looking around he knew he trusted everybody here. He nodded.  
  
Craig shook his head. "Fine. You go first I guess, this was your idea."  
  
Clyde beamed and considered them for a moment. "Tweek, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Tweek looked at him uncertainly. "Truth."  
  
"Fuck/Marry/Kill. Me, Jimmy and Token."  
  
Tweek flushed. "Well...Token seems like he'd be the best husband, and I'll kill you for asking me that..." Craig smiled proudly. "So that leave me and Jimmy."  
  
"C-c-cool. I'll rock your world, I'm K-k-k-king of the o-one night stands!" Jimmy grinned teasingly as Tweek blushed.  
  
"It's your turn now, honey." Craig murmured. "The only rule is you can't ask the person who just asked you."  
  
Tweek looked around curiously. "Token, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to stand on your head for one minute!"  
  
Token grinned. "Easy." He flipped over and managed to balance himself while the others timed him. When he flipped back over easily, they applauded. Token glanced around. "Craig, truth or dare?"  
  
Craig considered for a moment. "Truth."  
  
Token started to lean forward and Jimmy eagerly caught him, whispering frantically into his ear. Token grinned. "What's the most embarrassing thing to happen to you that Tweek doesn't know about?"  
  
Craig closed his eyes. Trust Jimmy to come up with pure evil as a truth question; Token was way too nice to come up with something like that on his own. He looked at Tweek anxiously; the rest of them all knew this story, but Tweek didn't know. His boyfriend was staring at him eagerly. "When I was 6, I ran out of underwear so my mom made me wear my sister's panties to school. I told Clyde and he pantsed me in front of our whole class."  
  
The guys all rocked with laughter; Tweek laughed and rubbed his back soothingly. Craig determinedly looked at the source of his torment. "Jimmy, truth or dare?"  
  
"T-t-truth."  
  
"Let's pretend your girlfriend got hit by a curse and she switched bodies with Token. Would you rather sleep with Token in her body or her in Token's body?"  
  
Jimmy's eyes widened. Clyde let out a whistle. "Damn, dude, you really went for the jugular there!"  
  
After a moment of thinking, Jimmy finally spoke. "Probably Token's body. That way she and I can laugh about it afterwards, plus I get to brag about going black and going back!" Token snorted but he was smiling.  
  
"Clyde, truth or dare?"  
  
Clyde hesitated. He knew how evil Jimmy could be with either one. "Dare."  
  
Jimmy laughed. "Big mistake! Ok, I dare you to give me your phone, let me put something on Facebook, then not look for an hour. You can look at texts or whatever, but I'm deleting the app and setting a password to make sure you behave."  
  
Clyde's eyes widened even further, but he reluctantly handed over his phone. Jimmy played for a few minutes, then handed it back. The phone immediately erupted in texts. Clyde stared in horror.  
  
"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Clyde wailed.  
  
The other boys eagerly pulled out their phones and stared. "That is evil!" Token exclaimed, staring in delight.  
  
Tweek and Craig stared at their phones in shock. "That was awful even for you, Jimmy." Craig said flatly.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DID HE DO?" Clyde whined helplessly.  
  
Tweek giggled as he stared at the status:  
  
_Clyde has to let me (Jimmy) make a status for him and isn't allowed to know what it is. Everybody text him acting shocked and appalled, but don't tell him what happened._  
  
As Clyde's phone dinged with notifications, he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Clyde, your turn." Reluctantly he turned his attention away from his phone and surveyed the group.  
  
"Craig, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Craig's voice was bored.  
  
"I dare you to swim naked across the lake and back."  
  
Tweek squeaked next to him. Craig kissed his head reassuringly, then stood up. The boys all followed eagerly as he grabbed a towel and walked to the shore, then started stripping and handing his clothes to Tweek for safekeeping. Tweek watched in awe, unable to speak as Craig pulled hat off, exposing his glorious dark hair; his shirt off, revealing his toned chest with the perfect amount of muscle and his strong yet slender arms; his pants off, exposing his white briefs and his long legs, then with a shrug pulled his underwear off, standing before them in all his glory.  
  
Tweek held onto the clothes eagerly while Craig turned and walked into the water, his strong arms and legs propelling him across the lake.  
  
"Tweek..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But Tweek..." Clyde almost begged.  
  
"We're not hiding his clothes." Tweek rarely got firm with Clyde, but when he did Clyde listened.  
  
  
  
The water was surprisingly nice. Craig could almost forget that he was completely bare-ass naked in the middle of Stark's Pond. At least he had Tweek to make sure his clothes were safe from whatever Clyde would come up with.  
  
He reached the middle of the lake and paused to catch his breath, bobbing up and down. At least he hadn't had too much to drink.  
  
He glanced back towards the shore and saw his friends there, cheering him on. He ignored most of them and focused on the one that mattered most; he could clearly see Tweek's blonde hair in the moonlight. He waved eagerly, and they waved back. That was all he needed; he could do anything for Tweek.  
  
He kept going, pulling forward until he reached the other shore. Not willing to give Clyde a chance to make him do this again, he deliberately walked out of the lake and turned to wave at them. A loud noise made him look over; to his annoyance he saw Kyle there with Stan, staring at him. Flipping them off, he got back in the water.  
  
The journey back was better because anytime he looked up he saw Tweek there, encouraging him. He swam forward eagerly, making his way back to their campsite.  
  
As he got back on land his friends hooted and cheered. Tweek raced forward with his towel and clothes, and as soon as Craig was wearing pants Tweek kissed him eagerly. He kissed him back, then grabbed Clyde and threw him in the water. The game was totally forgotten as all five boys ended up having a water fight.  
  
  
The next morning Craig woke up to find Tweek nestled into his arms. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead as he slowly woke up.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered.  
  
"Good morning, sexy." Tweek kissed his chest, sending shivers up Craig's back.  
  
They lay like that for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the others waking up before finally joining them. As Token got a fire started, Clyde was staring at his texts in horror. "Oh God, I forgot about Jimmy on my Facebook!"  
  
Jimmy smirked and took his phone for a minute. "Here you go!"  
  
Clyde frantically downloaded the app, cringing as he stared at the texts he had gotten over it. As it opened, he stared in disbelief at what Jimmy had done.  
  
"JIMMY VALMER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"


End file.
